


Notice Me

by ScribblerQueen1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Gen, Panic Attacks, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor is whatever, Younger Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky is Extra too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblerQueen1/pseuds/ScribblerQueen1
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky sees that last years JGPF Gold Medalist, Yuuri Katsuki, is still competing in Juniors because he doesn't have a coach for Seniors and ends up making friends with him. By the end of the season when Yuuri still doesn't have a coach Yuri decides that they need to put a spotlight on Yuuri so their solution: Troll the InternetThis a fic request from ascending_royal on tumblr, I am taking requests but slowly because I have exams right now.





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make everything as accurate as possible but this is FanFiction at the same time so I'm not too concerned because the anime had places for the events from different years so I kept them somewhere around 2016 and sochi is still for the Grand Prix Finals.
> 
> This is a request from my tumblr blog, if you would like to request a story go to the link below  
> https://thescribblerqueen.tumblr.com/

Yuri was really bored with his competitors in the Junior Grand Prix series. Many of the competitors were much older than him being that the age range for juniors 13-19 and those who were good enough usually left at 15 or 16 when they qualified for Seniors. However right now there was a skill gap between the two age groups and many of the skaters were nowhere near ready to compete on a senior level.

It frustrated him to no end because it had become apparent in the skating world that he was an ever-evolving monster prodigy that was quickly surpassing the skillset of his peers leaving him unchallenged. It hadn’t been obvious at first but as he continued to compete he found no one was really pushing him or trying to surpass him. Even with some of the older skaters there it should be giving him some sort of challenge but a good majority seemed to recognize that they wouldn’t be able to go on to Seniors and compete at the same level, thus they had stopped trying.

Ultimately being 14 in juniors sucked for him because he couldn’t really prove himself when he wasn’t competing with those who would challenge him. Yakov was also yelling at him to pay attention to his competitors at the moment which didn’t make much sense to him at all because was there any one really stepping up to challenge him.

“I understand geez, I’ll pay attention.” Yuri pushed of from the wall where he’d been leaning and ignoring everyone else. The previous skater has just finished his Free Skate and they were about to announce the next skater.

“Skating next is Yuuri Katsuki from Japan preforming to Requiem for a Dream.” He blinked, did he hear that right because he was sure that last year’s gold medalist would not still be competing in Junior competition and should be debuting with Seniors. “Hey Yakov, why is last year’s gold medalist still competing in juniors? Shouldn’t he be in seniors?”

“This is why you should pay attention Yura, if you had yesterday during the short program you would’ve noticed.” Yakov chided his student on his inattention. “Katsuki doesn’t have a coach to go to seniors so for now he’s stuck here in juniors.”

Yuri looked at his coach like he had grown a second head. “What do you mean he doesn’t have a coach, he’s a gold medalist! Also, if he doesn’t have a coach then who is that women with him when he’s in the Kiss and Cry?” None of it made any sense to him because he was completely sure that someone who’s signature move was a triple axel, which some senior skaters fell trying to accomplish on a regular basis, would sure have a coach.

“That’s not a coach, it’s his ballet instructor, she choreographs his routines but doesn’t have the ability to help him with his skating overall. I know because Lilia mentored her for a while so I talked with her when I first noticed she was with him.” Yakov explained to his student as Yuri turned back to watch the start of the program.

The song itself has an intense rhythm right from the being and he could see that it was playing to Yuuri’s strengths with his stamina. As usual he finds himself being pulled in by the story that his competitor is trying to convey to the audience. If he remembers correctly he’d heard that Yuuri’s theme for the year was Challenges, maybe he had meant the challenges he found in trying to overcome in getting seniors and was trying to prove to someone that he could do it.

His step sequence was fluid and strong as well, definitely level 4, and he could already tell that Yuuri’s presentation score was once again going to eclipse his technical. It was a beautiful and enticing skate like he’d seen last year, which was why he assumed the skater had already gone on but none of these idiot coaches that were scouting recognized it apparently.

Being that the technique elements were considered to be more important to some he could see why but it still didn’t make sense! Yuuri could do a solid triple axel, he didn’t have a coach to help him with it, he just learned it on his own. That was completely insane! If he had to bet on any skater achieving a quad axel in fact he would bet on Yuuri, not on Viktor Nikiforov no matter how good Russia’s prized skater was.

Yuuri finished with his routine his triple axel being at the end of his routine and finishing in a flying sit spin and building into his final pose. The crowd cheered loudly for him and Yuri felt very pleased that he would be competing against him this season.

Yuuri scored a 173.21 about 6 points away from the junior free skate record. With his short program being 80.15, another few points short of that record, he totaled at 253.36. It seemed that the both of them were aiming to break those records considering if he’d give a total perfect performance in both programs he may have done it.

At this point Yakov was ushering him to prepare as the second to last skater was finishing their skate. If he was a little more excited during his own program it definitely showed because the crowd seemed deafening almost when he was bowing after his performance. He made his way of to the Kiss and Cry seeing that Yakov looked like he approved of his skate but he would probably still hear about his mistakes.

The scores came up on board 254.06 less than a point above Yuuri’s but it excited him that the two were so close to each other in score even if he had beaten the other. When it came time for the medal ceremony he took the chance to talk to the silver medalist.

“You’re Yuuri Katsuki, right.” Yuuri blushed at the fact that he was being acknowledge by the gold medalist. “Yes, I am. You’re Yuri Plisetsky.” The two smiled and shook hands.

“I just wanted to say that I’m glad to be competing against you this year otherwise it would be boring but I was surprised that you didn’t go to seniors after winning gold in the finals last year, I was told you don’t have an official coach, are you waiting out for someone specific because I can’t imagine that no one’s offered.” Yuuri looked away shyly at the statement.

“Actually no one has. It’s been a while since Japan has had skaters medal in recent years, I don’t think they have much hope.” He explained shrugging of the look of shock on Yuri’s face. “That’s stupid, they should be jumping on the chance.” At this point they had brought out the medals and awarded them in order after which they asked for them to take photographs together.

One of the photographer must have realized that both of them shared a name and asked them if they would take a separate photo together. Yuuri hesitated at first so Yuri answered. “Sure, I don’t mind I think it’ll be funny with two Yuri.” He reached over and pulled Yuuri over by the waist and into a half hug so that they could face the camera.

After they finished the skaters went back to the rink side where their coaches were. Yuri noted that Yakov had gone over to talk to Yuuri’s ballet teacher at some point during the ceremony. “Ah, Yuuri this Lilia Baranovskaya’s husband, I was just talking about us going with him for dinner since we wanted to try food in the area but it would be a bit difficult to know where to go. Do you want to go, his student would be coming also?” At this point Yakov introduced him.

“Actually, Minako this is my student right here and it seems they’ve already having introduced themselves.” Yuri took this as the cue to introduce himself. “I’m Yuri Plisetsky.” Minako smiled brightly at him. “I’m Minako Okukawa, Yuuri’s ballet teacher and chorographer. So, what does everyone say? Should we go get food.”

Yuuri nodded shyly looking over at Yuri who seemed to agree as well. After appeasing reporters with answering some questions the four of them left to go and find a restaurant. Once they found a good restaurant with a variety they sat down and discussing what to eat.

“Yuuri what do you like to eat? I’ll help you figure out what you should eat.” Yuri brought the menu in between the two of them. He shuffled a bit trying to find his words. “Well I like things with pork but I usually don’t eat it during competition season and I’m generally good with any fish. What are the salads like here?”

“Then you should probably get some of the Salmon it’s really good here and as for salad they aren’t the same here because of the cold weather so they aren’t generally made with the usual vegetables like lettuce it’s out of season. But they have a Russian salad which is sort of a potato salad but it also has carrots, pickles, green peas, chicken, and tart apples with the regular ingredients.” He explained to the other skater. “Normally I would also suggest Pirozhki because it’s my favorite but I can’t have it during competition season.”

Yuuri laughed lightly at that remark. “I know how you feel my favorite dish is Kastudon – a pork cutlet and rice bowl- but it’s got a ton of calories so I only eat it when I win but I generally only do so at the end of the season because it’d be too easy to put on extra weight.” Their discussion of favorite foods seemed to spark a conversation between them during the rest of dinner sharing things about themselves to the other.

Yuuri learned that Yuri loved cats owning one named Potya, heavy metal and rock music, and talked a lot about his grandfather who he obviously adored. At the same time, Yuri learned that Yuuri owned a toy poodle named Vicchan, that he lives in a hot springs inn in Japan, and that he’d started ballet early on and started ice skating soon after. Minako also hoped that she could get Yuuri to do some dance competitions as well as competing in ice skating and has partly succeeded as he was trying to appease her.

Yuuri had bashfully also added in that he’d won in an international ballet competition as well which sparked Yuri into urging him to show him a video which Minako quickly produced. Yuuri could only hide his face away a Yuri watched the video with great interest.

“What competition was this?” Yakov’s interest was also drawn in. Minako puffed up in pride. “The Prix de Lausanne.” Yakov looked both shocked but impressed. “Yuuri even I know that’s one of the top competitions for ballet, you should definitely enter more competitions, I’m not saying to quit skating but Lilia would yell at me if I didn’t encourage you to.”

Yuri leaned over and pried Yuuri’s hands away from his face. “Yeah, you looked really amazing and I only know some basic ballet but that’s beyond my comprehension. If you want I’ll come cheer you on if you compete again, when is it?”

“It’s right at the beginning of February which would be right after Europeans and in Switzerland but Yuuri wouldn’t be competing the first day it would just be opening ceremony.” Yuri looked at his coach basically staring him down for permission.

“We’ll see Yura. Right now, you have to focus on making it to JGPF and nationals. Besides the you’re competing in the NHK Trophy in less than 3 weeks.” Yakov chided his student aggressive needs. Yuuri turned to look at him in surprise. “You’re competing at the NHK Trophy too?” Yuri stopped his thin veiled pouting to respond. “Yeah, this means we’ll be seeing each other again. Then you can show us where to get food when we’re there. You should give me your number so I can text you.”

Yuri managed to coax him into exchanging numbers and then both Yakov and Minako decided it was getting late and they separated from the restaurant as Yuri wasn’t staying at the hotel but with his grandfather. When they had finally separated Yakov made a comment. “You were very comfortable with that boy, hmm? I thought you didn’t like making friends with the other skaters?”

Yuri’s face turned red and he shouted at him. “SHUT UP, STUPID OLD MAN I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT.” Before angrily stomping ahead of his coach, ignoring the smirk that graced his coach’s face.

For the nearly three weeks between the Rostelecom cup and the NHK Trophy both Yuri and Yuuri texted each other on their progress, which Viktor often teased him about making friends and coming out of his angsty teenage phase, which had him kicking at the older skater to leave him alone.

**Yuri Plisetsky**

Did you decide on the Prix De Lausanee yet?

**Yuuri Katsuki**

Yeah I decided to do it. Beside Minako-sensei has been guilt tripping me since we got back.

**Yuri Plisetsky**

That's great! I'm really going to try and be there I promise. I'm negotiating with Yakov on how long I need to be at Europeans and whether or not I can travel on my own.

**Yuuri Katsuki**

If you need us to pick you up let us know. How long is the flight?

**Yuri Plisetsky**

It's only an hour so I can be there the same day it ends.

**Yuuri Katsuki**

That's good. How is Potya by the way?

**Yuri Plisetsky**

He's being grumpy and won't let me cuddle him.

**Yuuri Katsuki**

Aw, Don't worry I'm sure he still loves you.

**Yuri Plisetsky**

He better I'm the one that feeds him.

**Yuri Plisetsky**

He's probably upset because I left him with a dog.

**Yuuri Katsuki**

That would do it.

**Yuri Plisetsky**

I'll talk to you later my break is over.

**Yuuri Katsuki**

Okay. I'll message you before I go to sleep.

 

Viktor had several times tried to steal is phone in order to see who he was texting but it Yuri already knew all of his habits and easily prevented it.

When the NHK Trophy came Yuuri met him and Yakov at the airport. “Yuri! Over here!” After many conversations between the two he had become a lot more comfortable around the other skater despite his shy personality. He led them over to the luggage area and the three of them took a cab to the hotel with Yuuri acting as a translator.

“Yuuri how far are we from your hometown?” Yuri asked curiously as he peered out the window. “Well Hasetsu is on the other side of the country so we’re pretty far away.” After they got to the hotel and put away the luggage the both of them took off to go and explore the city.

The two of them indulged and went around tasting the different recommended popular foods for the area. Yuuri took him to taste what he called “real ramen” which was entirely different from all the packaged store ramen sold outside of the country, they both ordered small bowls knowing that they would be trying some of the street food. They split a tray of Takoyaki which Yuuri got him to try only because he didn’t tell him that there was octopus in it. Their next stop was a Dango shop where they shared a stick of the delicious treat which made the two blush a bit.

“These are shaped like fish; do they have fish inside them?” Yuri pointed at the treat at the booth across from them. Yuuri shook his head. “No, they have a sweet paste inside they can have meats but these are specifically dessert. They have red bean, chocolate, and custard, which do you want?” Yuri’s head tilted curiously. “What’s red bean.”

“Well it’s just a sweet paste made from red beans. You can try it we’ll get two flavors so if you don’t like you can have the other.” They decided on getting a chocolate one with the red bean, Yuuri handed him the red bean one and he took a tentative bite and nodded. “It’s good. Can I still try the chocolate one, you can steal a bite from mine?” Yuuri agreed and the two switched treats after their first bites.

Yuuri looked back up at Yuri as snorted as he saw chocolate has squirted onto his nose. “Hold on, let me take a picture.” Before he could reply Yuuri and snapped it and in retaliation he pushed some of the chocolate sauce on the other’s face. “Hey!” A little pastry war started and ended quickly when Yuri licked some off his face knowing it would make him blush.

“That was a really dirty tactic there. I might not even show you where the tiger jackets are.” Yuuri threatened jokingly. At that Yuri made a really offended face before cracking up in laughter with the other. “So is there really a tiger jacket.” Yuuri nodded and started pulling the other towards the shopping district.

Yuuri brought him over to where there was some Sukajan or silk Japanese bomber jackets which all had detailed designs on them. There were a few jackets that had tiger prints of which Yuri picked a black one with both a tiger and dragon and white sleeves. After purchasing it he put it on immediately afterwards showing it off.

The two continued to shop for a while afterwards and picked up some luck charms at the nearby temple until Yakov called Yuri and told him to come back to the hotel to rest properly. It was getting late so they hurried up and said their goodbyes when the elevator reached Yuuri’s floor.

During the short program, both of them managed to end as the top two skaters placing them in the same position they were in the previous time they skated and could be seen grinning at each other as they sat in their seats. Afterwards they were swamped by reporters asking questions, Yuuri more so being that he was considered Japan’s up and coming Ace. Yuri of course teased him relentlessly when they reached the hotel.

“They were all over you Mr. Junior World Record.” Yuri poked his friend in the side causing him to squirm. “Stop it, it’s not even anywhere near senior level it doesn’t matter.” Yuri just preceded to poke him in all of his ticklish spots relentlessly. “Stop! STOP! I’m- I can’t breathe-“ Yuuri huffed dodging his hands as best as he could.

“Not until you admit you did good.” Yuri responded still putting up his best offensive. “Okay! Okay!” He leaned on to Yuri while he caught his breathe. Smirking slightly, he leaned in heavily putting most of his body weight on him. “Gah-no stop that!”

Yuuri just smiled. “Stop what?” He leaned even more heavily causing Yuri to tumble to the ground bring him with. The two ended up in fit of laughter before Yuuri sat up and helped the other stand. “I will totally win then tomorrow.” He grinned cheekily at him.

“We’ll see.” Yuri rolled his eyes and the two bid goodnight.

The next day after the free skate the two of them were both on the podium once again but this time Yuuri was receiving gold. The two were still smiling like happy idiots at each other having both surpassed the previous world record for free skate but Yuri was the one with the title having managed it first.

The two celebrated both having won gold medals before the finals securing their spots in the JGPF and fell asleep playing some board games in Yuuri’s room. Minako has sent some pictures to Yakov when she had come in to tell them that they needed to sleep only to find them cuddled up and games pieces everywhere. She cleaned up the bed and tucked them in before letting Yakov know.

In the morning, they both bid their goodbyes at the airport with Yuri promising to beat him again at the final and Yuuri promised that he would make it a challenge to keep up with his theme.

During the final, few weeks Yuri texted Yuuri words of encouragement as his anxiety started to overwhelm him when the knowledge that he was competing in the Junior Grand Prix Final hit him. Yuri facetimed him to help him talk out his fears before falling asleep.

“Yuuri you know it’s going to be alright. You’ve already medaled in both of your qualifiers I have no doubt about the finals and us being on the podium together. Did another skater say something to you? Were you reading comments from those trashy magazines?” He pleaded with his friend. Yuuri shook his head.

“It’s not that, it’s just my thoughts-they’re running rampant.” Yuuri replied softly. He could see the stress on his face and exhaustion, he was obviously getting really worked up over it. “What are you thinking?”

“It’s just- what if I don’t get a coach before the season’s over? No one’s approached me or Minako-sensei about coaching offers. There’s only a few more chances for me this season and I don’t know what I’m going to do if I don’t. I won’t be able to go to seniors and you will be.  How many people will look at the fact that I’ll still in juniors at almost 17 and see that I’m not worth coaching.” Sobs came through his speakers and his chest tightened.

“Then they’re stupid! You won gold in the finals last year dammit! They’re all too stupid and have their heads too far up their asses to see it. They’re looking for quads when they should be looking at your step sequences, spins, and your triple axel, there is no one else whose presentation score is higher than their technical. Maybe if they took their heads out of their asses they would realize if you had someone to teach you quads, you would do way better than any one expects.” Yuri huffed as his rant ended. Yuuri had stopped sobbing and he could only hear some sniffling.

“So, don’t cry over some idiots, I don’t want to see that. You’re my best friend nobody has the right to make you cry, so you can’t make yourself cry either got it.” Yuuri finally looked back at the screen and nodded. “Good, now go get some sleep I want you well rested when I steal gold from you on the podium.”

Yuuri snorted at that. “You mean when I get gold. Thanks Yuri, Night.” The screen faded out and Yuri put his phone aside hoping that his friend would be alright by the time they met at finals.

This time when Yuuri’s plane landed in Sochi Yuri was the one to greet them and drag Yuuri around the city and have him try different foods along with buying souvenirs. They may have sneakily gotten and eaten some pirozhki away from prying eyes. Viktor may have been annoyingly texting him during that time about meeting the “friend” he made. He ignored the quotations around friend and all subsequent texts.

The two eventually made their way back to the hotel and parted ways in the elevator because Yuuri still needed to sleep of his jetlag. The next morning Yuri sat with him to calm down his anxiety as much as he possibly could before Yuuri’s performance. It had helped somewhat but it still showed as his score was a little under was it had been previously. By the time, Yuri had gotten his own scores he found that Yuuri was in four at the moment instead of being right next to him.

When he got back to him Yuri held his hand for the remainder of the time as they sat in the stands as the had to wait for the senior events to finish before Yuri could leave as his senior rink mates were competing. “Which one’s are your rink mates?” Yuuri asked him as they watched the senior warm up.

“Well the one with the dark hair and bad makeup is Georgi Popovich is one, and then there’s Viktor.” Yuri said pointing them out. When Yuuri heard the name, he turned to him in shock. “Is that Viktor Nikiforov? He’s your rink mate!”

“What you mean you didn’t know I mean Yakov is my coach I thought you would’ve made the connection?” Yuuri shook his head fervently while sinking into his seat. “Minako-sensei only introduced him as Lilia Baranovskaya’s husband, no mentioned he was Yakov Feltsman and I didn’t know they were married to each other.”

Yuri frowned at his reaction. “Why are you so embarrassed, hey are you okay?” He asked as he recognized some symptoms of Yuuri’s anxiety creeping in. “Hey come here.” Yuri pulled his friend out of his seat and from the stands to an empty hall. “Calm down, look at me I need you to count backwards from 5 I’ll count with you, okay 5…4…3…2…1… better?” Yuuri nodded in return. He then guided him to the wall and guided him to sit on the floor.

“What’s wrong, you can tell me.” He patiently waited as the other found his words again. “Viktor’s the skate that inspired me to compete and now he probably just saw me skate that awful program because you said they were trying to guess who I was.” Oh. When Yuuri had mentioned he’d been inspired by another skater he hadn’t thought he’d meant Viktor but in truth a lot of younger skaters did.

“Your short program was not terrible! You beat his old Junior world record with it so don’t you dare say that!” Yuri forced his friend to look up at him. “You may be in fourth place right now but I know you’ll be one the podium with so don’t care about what anyone else thinks, okay.”

The two of them returned to watch the skating while Yuri continued to reassure him that Viktor wouldn’t think his skating was terrible. Part way through the event someone leaned over them from behind. “Oh, Yuri! This is your friend that you’ve been hiding from us!” The two whipped around to see Viktor Nikiforov behind them.

“VIKTOR! WHAT THE HELL!” Yuri jumped out of his seat to yell at his rink mate. “Would you stop being so noisy for once!” Viktor seemed very disinterested in the fact that he was yelling at him and turned to Yuuri instead. “Hi there, your Yuri’s friend, right? He’s been very happy since he met you and we got so curious we just wanted to meet you.” Yuuri’s face turned red quickly as he noticed a small crowd of skaters behind Viktor also looking as equally excited.

“Stop harassing him, leave us alone!” Viktor just continued to ignore him. “What’s your name? Yuri wouldn’t tell us.” Yuuri however was still looking at them really wide eyed in shock and then Yuri finally managed to push Viktor and the others away. “Shoo! Can’t I just have a friend without you guys butting in!”

Yuuri’s brain seemed to finally catch up with him. “Ah! Yuri it’s fine!  Don’t worry. Uh, Hi I’m Yuuri Katsuki.” Viktor immediately pushed Yuri away and was in front of him directly again. “OH! You’re the Junior skater that beat my short program record. That’s so cute you both have the same name and your friends. Look at him is he so cute!” He quickly found himself in Viktor’s arms being hugged from behind and lifted to be shown to the other skaters. Yuuri was quickly becoming overwhelmed at the attention which Yuri could tell so he quickly freed his friend.

“Stop that! He’s not some prize you can show off!” Yuri quickly put Yuuri behind him to defend him from his rink mate’s handsy tactics. “But Yuri, you didn’t even introduce us to your cute friend and you just wanted to keep him all too you’re self. That’s mean.” Viktor pouted at him.

“Enough out of you children, you shouldn’t be manhandling a ballerina like that!” All of the Russian skaters immediately tensed in fear and turned to see Lilia Baranovskaya standing behind them in her usually strict manner.  Viktor immediately tried to explain. “We weren’t manhandling any ballerina Madame Baranovskaya!”

She looked at him in total disbelief. “So, I didn’t just see you lift Yuuri Katsuki and hold him like a stuff animal.” Viktor honestly looked sheepish. “I didn’t know he was a ballerina.” Her stern glare showed she was having none of it. “Viktor, Mila, Georgi, Christophe I suggest you go back down to the rink side. You may have finished skating or not be skating yet but you shouldn’t be fooling around up here.” The four of them quickly scattered back out of the stands to appease her passing Minako who had appeared and was stifling laughter.

“That was so fun to watch.” Minako chuckled as they finally left the area. Lilia then motioned to the two boys that were left. “Sit back down they won’t harass you anymore.” The two quickly returned to their seats and the two women sat next to them. “It’s nice to finally meet you Katsuki Yuuri, I find it very wonderful that you are pursuing both skating and ballet, many skaters don’t even cross train with the two sports.”

Yuuri nodded in return. “Thank you, it’s nice to meet you as well.” They sat pleasantly for the rest of the skating before meeting up again with the others, where Viktor looked excited to see them again but thoroughly tamed with both Yakov and Lilia standing by. They left together to go back to the hotel where they made the decision to eat together in the hotel restaurant. While waiting for their orders Viktor took the chance to speak to Yuuri.

“Yuuri your step sequences and footwork were very beautiful. You also gave such a wonderful presentation I’ve never seen someone’s presentation out score their technical! No wonder you’ve beaten my Junior world record.” Yuuri was surprised that he was getting so much positive attention from the senior skater. “Um, Thank you- I, uh-“ He didn’t know what to say because he never thought his idol would be complimenting him.

“We didn’t mean to frighten you earlier by the way. We were just excited to meet you, Yuri has been talking about you a lot and our curiosity got the better of us. This is Christophe Giacometti, he’s a friend of mind and skates for Switzerland. The other two are Georgi Popovich and Mila Babicheva are fellow Russian skaters from our rink.” Viktor introduced the skaters that had been with him when they first met.

“Oh I thought that Christophe was a Russian skater because he’s been with you the whole time.” Yuuri said in surprise. At this Chris leaned in to talk to him as well. “We’re just really good friends.” He winked. “So, Madame Baranovskaya said you were a ballerina which explains your beautiful footwork on the ice, I couldn’t continue with ballet because it didn’t speak to me like other forms of dance but it speaks to you well. Do you compete with your ballet?” The statement brought another flush to his cheeks.

“Yes, Minako-sensei has had me compete in a handful of ballet competitions alongside ice skating.” Yuuri admitted to them. “Have you done any international competitions as well?” At this Yuri interrupted them. “He’s participated in the Prix de Lausanne last year and will be again this year.” The two skaters’ eyes widen at that. “That’s a very big competition for pre-professional ballet dancers.”

“He’s also won it as well, mind you.” Lilia interrupted their conversation. “Hence why I did not want you carelessly picking him up. As skaters who’ve disregarded their ballet training I wouldn’t expect you to understand but Yuuri is a special budding Prima Ballerina that I want to see blossom.” Most of the dinner conversation continued to center on Yuuri until they all decided to retreat back their rooms.

Walking alongside Yuri, Yuuri talked quietly with the other as they went to his hotel room. “He’s much more different than I imagined.” Yuri snorted. “Well of course he is, no one expects their idol to be the same on TV than in reality. So, do you feel more confident about the free skate now that you’ve talked with him?”

“Better definitely, but if I mess up tomorrow I’ll feel like dying so be ready to plan my funeral.” Yuri jabbed his friend in the side. “No, you have to think positive I need you on the podium with me.” Yuuri winced at the force from his friend’s jab. “Alright, stop that!”

The free skate went much smoother than his short program had the day before putting him next to Yuri on the podium with a silver medal. He was okay with the outcome because he was happy to see Yuri win gold. The next day when they were leaving the airport the others came to see him off.

“Yuuri I’ll come and watch your performance when you’re in Switzerland.” Chris told him as he winked flirtishly. “We should all go if Yuri is going to see it I mean he’ll need someone to act as a guardian.” Yuri at this turned around to yell at him. “Stop! You can’t come you’re just going to embarrass us!”

Mila thankfully pulled the others away so that Yuri could say goodbye without interference and they watched as Yuuri went through security.

Over a month later Yuri was going through airport arrival gate in Switzerland by himself thankfully as the senior skaters had other obligations to attend to after Europeans ended for them and had been pouting as Yakov took him to the airport. He weaved through the airport and smiled as he saw Yuuri waving at him. Yuuri and Minako took him to the hotel where he shared a room with Yuuri.

“Congratulations on your gold at the Junior Europeans!” Yuuri cheered handing him a gift box. “Yuuri you didn’t have to get me anything besides you medaled at nationals, so I’m not the only one that won something.” Yuuri shook his head. “Nope you came to cheer me on after an exhausting competition open it.”

Yuri opened the box and found a familiar striped pattern on what looked to be soft material. “It’s a tiger blanket, but you have to feel how soft it is.” He spread his hand out on the material to realize that it was softer than any blanket he’d felt. “Holy shit, this is super soft.” Yuuri nodded super excitedly. “And it glows in the dark.”

“What! Turn off the lights I have to see!” The lights were flipped off a moment later and it lit up with the darkness. “What the hell! Where did you find this?” Yuuri laughed at his friend’s reaction. “I knew you would like it, I was talking with my grandmother and she told me about this new craft store with all of this unique craft material that she wanted to try out so she made me one with a poodle and I asked her to make you one with a tiger.”

“Wait your grandmother made this? This is so amazing I thought it was from a store or something.” Yuri practically glowed himself as he looked over the blanket. “So, you better definitely win so I can take you to celebrate as well.”

Yuri paused as he thought about the competition. “How does the ballet competition work anyway? Do you win a gold medal or a trophy or what?” Yuuri was a bit taken back by his interest but answered. “Well you technically enter under an affiliated ballet program but I’m taught by Minako-sensei who operates a sister school of an affiliated program so I’m competing under them. You do get a medal if you win but it doesn’t look the same, it has an outer gold ring with glass in the middle. You also get scholarship and award money when you win. The scholarship goes towards Minako’s teaching costs and the award money I get I put toward performance expenses for both.”

Yuri nodded in acknowledgement. “So, you use it to help you continue skating and assist your teacher.” Yuuri nodded in response. “I haven’t gotten enough attention for sponsors yet so winning competitions help, especially considering we’ve been putting money aside so the I can afford a coach when I’m offered. Minako-sensei has really been helpful because a lot of the scholarship money gets invested back into my competitions.”

Yuuri quickly found himself enveloped in a hug from his friend. “Well then I really wish make it to Seniors with me next year.” Yuuri smiled and accepted the hug leaning more into it.

Over the next few days Yuri watched him go through the opening ceremony and perform two separate routines while Yuri basically prayed in his seat that everything went well. By the day of the awards ceremony he had to keep himself from yelling when he heard Yuuri’s name called. Too soon it seemed like they were separating at the airport as Yuri had to leave for Russia while Yuuri went to Japan to prepare for four-continents which Yuuri watch from home and could cheer as loud as he wanted when Yuuri took another gold.

After that the two of them began impatiently waiting for World’s to come as it was a month later at the end of March. They were extremely happy once they were reunited and competing again. Yuri took gold for Junior World’s and Yuuri took silver. Viktor and the other seniors cheered them on embarrassingly like they had wanted to. Yuri thought it had been a really great season until a few weeks later when Yuuri facetimed him.

Yuuri had obviously been crying and was trying to hold off more tears from coming down his face as he looked at Yuri. “Yuuri what’s wrong did something happen? Are you having a panic attack, do you need me?” The other boy looked miserable and it really hurt him to see him like this.

“Yuri, I won’t be going to senior division next year, I didn’t get a coach. I tried I reached out and nobody wanted to be my coach. It’s too late I missed my shot.” Yuri could literally hear his heartbreak as he watched him. This was ridiculous Yuuri won gold later year at the JGPF, then again during qualifier during this year, along with silver, medaled at nationals, gold at four-continent and silver at world’s, who wasn’t looking at his achievements. Japan’s skaters may have fallen but Yuuri was the comeback.

“No I am going to make sure you go to seniors next year. Give me your address I’m coming to Japan.” He heard the sobbing cut out in a sharp gasp. “You can’t just fly out here-“ Yuri cut him off. “I can and I will, and I am going to make them notice you. Now I need your address.”

One week later Yuri is sitting in his family’s inn holding a phone away from his ear as Yakov is angrily shouting at him for his disappearance from Russia. “Look! I’ll be back in a few weeks it’s the beginning of break so until then I’m helping Yuuri.” He ends the conversation immediately after and blocks Yakov when he tries to call him back.

“Okay now that we have that settled, it’s time to start getting you noticed.” Yuuri looked at him with disbelief. “How and isn’t Yakov just going to come and get you to take you back?” Yuri shook his head. “Nope I turned location off on my phone.” Yuuri just sighed and led him to his room.

He flopped on to his bed before looking back at his friend. “So, what’s the plan?” Yuri grinned almost diabolically. “We’re going make our accounts identical and drive the internet crazy.” He stared at him for a good minute before responding. “We’re going to troll the internet so that a coach will notice me?” Yuri nodded. “Yep.”

Yuuri stared for a few more minutes before finally responding. “Well I’ve got nothing to lose.”

Over the course of two days they hidden all of their previous posts by changing their privacy settings for them and collected a number of photos that they had taken together to post them. They switched their account handles to both be Yuri the only difference really being the capitalization of the first letter. They had spent some time contacting followers that didn’t follow them both to ask them to follow the other without giving away their plan. The profile pictures were the same and contained both of them and their bios changed to read “Junior Gold Medalists Figure Skaters, Best-Friends, and #1 Trolls” and once they had finished doing so with all their social media the fun began.

At first when they had finished the changes it had been a weird hour for both Russia and Japan. It was late at night for Japan and early in the morning for Russia so they fell asleep knowing it would take a while for the world to react. They woke up around 9 AM the next morning and turned on their phones to massive amounts of notifications.

Yuri’s Angels had first noticed the issue of double Identical postings and had assumed it was a glitch at first but as more people noticed it they realized that the two skaters had basically merged identities on their social media sites with little warning. It sent them into a freak out that blew up. When they walked out for breakfast Mari had definitely seen what they had been doing and had a grin on her face while stifling her laughter

When Yuri had cleared most of his non-personal notifications he leaned over to share the reactions of his rink mates and his coach.

**V-Nikiforov**

What! #Yuri Plisetsky and #Yuuri Katsuki are the same now? Guys what are you doing? I need to know let me in on the secret.

**V-Nikiforov**

@skaterfan0001 You don’t know who #Yuuri Katsuki is? How? He’s only the cutest skater I’ve ever met and he broke my junior world record for my short program.

**V-Nikiforov**

Why does everyone seem to not know that my junior world record was broken? I knew it and you all say you’re my biggest fans.

**Christophe-gc**

Ice Skating, Ballet, record breaking and now trolling. #Yuuri Katsuki is a man of many talents.

**Christophe-gc**

@going4gold #Yuuri Katsuki is last year JGPF gold medalist, this year’s silver medalist, Japan’s National Silver Medalist, Part (1/2).

(2/2) Four-Continents Gold Medalist, Junior World’s Silver medalist and the prix de Lausanne winner for the past two years.

**Christophe-gc**

@going4gold correction I’ve been informed that he’s won three years in a row. #Yuuri Katsuki is double the athlete I am.

**Mila_Babi**

OMG! #Yuri Plisetsky took off from Russia to troll the internet. #Dedication #YuuriKatsukiDoubletheAthlete

**Mila_Babi**

#Yuri Plisetsky and #Yuuri Katsuki you should have seen #Yakov’s face this morning. He’s so done he went back home to bed.

**Georgi-Pop**

@Yuri & @yuri  this is the best thing I’ve ever seen. Congratulations you’ve broken the internet.

That was as far as they got because they were cracking up at seeing all of the tweets, let alone any of the other social media. There were of course many questions being posed to them as to why they were doing this social media stunt but they weren’t giving it up so soon. It was honestly working better than Yuuri could have predicted because people kept asking who he was and his fans and others kept responding with his resume basically.

Officials from the Prix de Lausanne caught on right away and released some footage and photos from Yuuri’s past performance.

**PrixDeLausanne**

In case you’re wondering who #Yuuri Katsuki is. Just three-time winner of an international ballet competition, nothing special.

**JSF**

At least we can rest assured that Japan definitely knows who #Katsuki Yuuri is. #JapansAce

**FFKKR**

Don’t worry Russia knows who #Yuuri Katsuki is too! We’re still a bit sore about the world record though.

It took a few days though to see the response they want to spark.

**On-Ice**

Has anyone heard anything about #Yuuri Katsuki’s senior debut? We don’t see his name on the roster for next year? @ISU need someone to check your list?

**ISU**

@On-Ice #Yuuri Katsuki is still listed as competing for Juniors, we’re waiting to hear from his coach. We haven’t heard who his coach is either.

**SkatingReport**

@On-Ice @ISU #Yuuri Katsuki didn’t go to senior after his gold medal last year because he didn’t have a coach, is it the same situation?

**SkaterFan001**

@On-Ice @ISU @SkatingReport I thought this woman was #Yuuri Katsuki’s coach? Why are you saying he doesn’t have a coach?

**SkatingReport**

@SkaterFan001 that’s #Yuuri Katsuki’s choreographer and ballet instructor @Minako-Okukawa, he doesn’t have a coach as far as anyone knows.

**AsahiTV**

@SkatingReport @ISU @On-Ice @JSF @Minako-Okukawa Japan’s Ace doesn’t have a coach? Is this Serious?

**Minako-Okukawa**

@AsahiTV Nope he doesn’t have a coach. It is strange, isn’t it? We haven’t heard anything from any coach.

At Minako’s own tweet they held their breathe. As they didn’t see any immediate response they put their phones down and waited, rather impatiently. The tweets had been ongoing for a week now and it was officially late at night. Yuuri’s mother came out to tell them that they should head to sleep and the two begrudgingly made their way to his room and set their phones to ring if there were any replies to the tweet.

They were surprised when the sunlight was what woke them up the next morning and not any ringing from their phones. “Hey, check the phones quick!” Yuuri shook Yuri awake as the other was half on top of him. Yuri groaned a bit before coming to and quickly snatching up a phone. When it didn’t light up both realized that neither of them had plug their phones to charge after monitoring them all day.

Yuuri nearly punched him as shot over the bed for a charging cord and plugged into the phone before the two stared at the screen in anticipation of what would be on the screen. It was clear at first as it started up then there was a ding.

**St** **éphaneLambiel**

@Christophe-gc thanks for the notice on @Yuri or @yuri whichever #Yuuri Katsuki’s account is, you didn’t need to call me a dozen times though.

**Christophe-gc**

@StéphaneLambiel  RT: **Minako-Okukawa** @AsahiTV Nope he doesn’t have a coach. It is strange, isn’t it? We haven’t heard anything from any coach.

**Christophe-gc**

@StéphaneLambiel he’s won enough #PrixDeLausanne to be an honorary Swiss Citizen, wouldn’t you say.

**St** **éphaneLambiel**

@Minako-Okukawa any way I can get ahold of you, let me know.

Before they could look at anymore of the tweets the two flipped out and sent the phone flying, luckily on to a bean bag in the corner of the room, and started jumping up and down on the bed in celebration. “WE DID IT I’M GOING TO SENIORS!” Yuuri yelled and hugged Yuri nearly toppling them both over.

“Hey what are you yelling about in there it’s still early.” Mari called out from the hallway. The two ran and opened the door. “Stéphane Lambiel offered to be Yuuri’s coach, Yuuri’s going to seniors!” Yuri was the first one to get the statement out of his mouth. Mari joined them in celebration hugging her brother and called out to their mother. “Hey Kaa-san prepare to make some Kastudon today! Yuuri’s getting a coach for seniors!”

Later that day Minako came over to tell Yuuri about the official offer given by Stéphane once she had hashed out most of the details with him over the phone so that she could go over them with Yuuri and his family. Stéphane had already reached out to some of his previous sponsors to negotiate offers for Yuuri and would fly to Fukuoka Airport so that he could train Yuuri in Hasetsu as he was still attending High school, after he graduated he was open to working around a college education which he strongly advised as a college graduate himself.

Minako also informed him that she would still be working as his Choreographer and Ballet coach as the Swiss Skater was pretty sure that his home country would not appreciate him pulling him from ballet. There were some other details that his parents would be more involved with but they were overall happy to see their son continue on with the sport that he loved.

Before the end of the day Yuuri and Yuri had returned their social media to the previous settings and handles leaving one more post.

**Katsuki_Yuuri**

Thanks to everyone who made our shenanigans go viral. Now I have a coach to attend senior level competitions with @yuri-plisetsky. Thanks to my best friend who flew out from Russia to help and support me and Thanks to @StéphaneLambiel for the offer! @V-Nikiforov tell Yakov I’m sending Yuri back.

The Instagram post was attached to a picture of them at the airport saying goodbye and hugging each other both with an extremely proud looks on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ascending_royal and everyone else who read this.


End file.
